The Biggest Adventure
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Isabel e Clenery são melhores amigas. Mas elas não são pessoas normais, elas são semideusas. Isabel perdeu a sua mãe quando tinha 10 anos, nunca conheceu seu pai e vive com seus tios. Clenery vive com seu pai, Edgar Aingremont, sua madrasta, Shirley, e seu meio-irmão, Fred. Não tem uma boa relação com sua madrasta e não se comunica muito com seu pai. Suas vidas estão para mudar!
1. Personagens

**SE QUISEREM, ME SIGAM NO TWITTER: Clenery**

* * *

**Personagens:**

**Isabel Leal****_ -_**_Filha de Ares e Miriam Leal  
_**_Benção: _**_Afrodite  
_**_Par romântico: _**_Leo Váldez  
_**_Aparência: _**_Cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros  
_**_História: _**_Bel sempre fora agressiva desde pequena, aos 10 anos perdeu a mãe. Ares soube que quem matou a mãe de Isabel fora Afrodite por inveja de Miriam, por ter o amor de Ares, com isso, o mesmo obrigou Afrodite a dar uma benção a Isabel. Suas amigas Ana Clara e Ursula saíram do colégio e ela nunca soube o por quê. Tem dislexia e hiperatividade (N/A: Ah, vá! Jura?)_

**_Clenery Aingremont - Filha de Atena e Edgar Aingremont_**_**  
**_**_Benção: _**_Ares  
_**_Par romântico: _**_Nico Di Angelo  
_**_Aparência: _**_Cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos (N/A: essa gente teima que eu sou loira! Eu não sou loira! Tenho cabelos castanhos)  
_**_História: _**_Filha de um médico famoso, nunca conseguiu ter a atenção do mesmo, às vezes tinha vontade de fugir mas sua única razão de não o fazer é o seu irmão mais novo, Fred. Sempre teve o apoio de suas amigas até Ana Clara e Ursula saírem do colégio com um motivo um tanto estranho. Às vezes é agressiva mas não tanto quanto Isabel. Tem dislexia e TDAH (N/A: Bebel, querida, aprenda uma coisa: TODO SEMIDEUS TEM TDAH, DISLEXIA E HIPERATIVIDADE! Anotou?)_

**_Ursula Dias - Filha de Zeus e Sabrina Dias_**_**  
**_**_Benção: _**_Apolo  
_**_Par romântico: _**_Percy Jackson (N/A: que isso, novinha! Que isso! Pegando o primo!)  
_**_Aparência: _**_Cabelo loiro, olhos verdes e pele morena (N/A: típica californiana)  
_**_História: _**_Ursula amava suas amigas até descobrir uma coisa que mudou sua vida: ela era uma semideusa. Como ela soube? Uma fúria entrou em sua casa quando Ana Clara estava lá para estudar, e descobriu também ser semideusa. Sempre gostou de fazer esportes especialmente futebol. Tem (N/A: eu não vou repetir, ou é capaz de eu esganar minha amiga)_

**_Beatriz Denver - Filha de Deméter e Henrique Denver - Caçadora de Ártemis_**_**  
**_**_Aparência: _**_Cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos escuros  
_**_História: _**_Bia viveu a vida toda no acampamento meio-sangue (N/A: acredita que a Isabel escreve sem hífen?) treinando com seu arco e flecha, quando aos 13 anos recebeu a oferta de se tornar caçadora de Ártemis (N/A: ela pronuncia 'Artêmis' ¬¬)_

**_Manuela França - Filha de Poseido_**_**n** (N/A: concordo plenamente, Manu é lerda para caramba para entender piadas) _**_e Eliane França_**_  
_**_Aparência: _**_cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos escuros  
_**_História: _**_melhor amiga de Bia, foi ela que perguntou à Ártemis se Beatriz poderia entrar para as caçadoras. Sempre faz do tipo durona mas no fundo tem um coração mole._

**_Ana Clara Ferreira - Filha de Hermes e Isabela Ferreira_**_  
_**_Benção: _**_Hades  
_**_Par romântico: _**_Jason Grace  
_**_Aparência: _**_cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes  
_**_História: _**_Ana Clara teve um choque ao descobrir que era uma semideusa, também estranhava todas as vezes que conseguia ler algo em grego e nada em inglês, ou quando ficava muito agitada. Sempre fazia pegadinhas com as amigas, mas por trás dessa alegria toda, ela escondeu um lado obscuro de seu coração._

**ATUALIZAÇÃO:**** 21 DE MAIO DE 2013. MUDANÇA DE PLANOS! O PERCY TERMINOU COM A URSULA PARA NAMORAR A ANNABETH, MAS ELA MORREU EM UMA MISSÃO.**


	2. Prólogo

**14/06/2007 às 22:00, Quinta-Feira.**  
Uma mulher de altura mediana passava por um beco para chegar em sua casa com as compras que fez e se juntar a sua filha em um jantar especial.  
Antes de acabar de passar pelo beco, apareceu uma mulher, muito bonita na sua humilde opinião. Ela era alta, magra, tinha cabelos loiros e sua maquiagem borrada. No começo, Miriam pensou que era uma garota de programa mas, depois, ela viu essa mesma mulher tirar uma faca da calça apertada e ir em sua direção, quando ia desviar a "prostituta" fora mais rápida e enfiou a faca em sua barriga, sem palavras apenas um sentimento de raiva, se sentia leve a cada segundo até perceber que não pertencia mais a aquele mundo. Miriam sabia muito bem por que essa mulher a matara.  
Isabel esperava sua mãe e a noite caía, ela começara a ficar com medo porque Miriam estava demorando demais, então decidiu ligar para sua tia Carla. Na segunda chamada sua tia atendeu:  
- Alô?  
- Oi tia, é a Bel. Eu queria saber se você pode vir aqui porque minha mãe foi no mercado e até agora não voltou - nesse momento, Isabel já chorava de desespero.  
- Calma, minha linda! Já estou chegando aí, ok?  
- Tudo bem - ela já estava mais calma.  
Depois de 20 minutos, ouviu-se um barulho de carro estacionando. Isabel foi correndo abraçar sua tia, molhando a camisa da mesma com suas lágrimas.  
- Minha linda, não chore! Ela chega daqui a pouco.  
- Tia, vai atrás dela, por favor!  
- Tudo bem. Para onde é o mercado?  
-É do lado daquela lanchonete do chinês ,sabe? (N/A: Essa foi sem criatividade,podem falar!)  
- Sei sim! Vou lá e já volto. Fique vendo TV e tranque todas as portas e janelas, ok?  
- Tá, mas por que?  
- Isabel, tem certas coisas que você é muito nova para saber, ok?  
- Tudo bem.  
Carla foi a pé mesmo pois era ali perto. Ela ficara com medo de ser algo relacionado ao pai de Isabel ou a namorada dele. Pois sabia que Afrodite sempre tivera inveja de Miriam por ter o amor de Ares, então sabia o que Afrodite era capaz pelo seu amor. Andava até passar por um beco e ver um corpo estirado no chão todo ensanguentado, orou para que não fosse de sua irmã. Se aproximou e viu que o corpo estava de bruços, virou o mesmo e ao ver quem era deu um grito de horror e apertou o corpo contra seu peito, chorando.

* * *

_Em minha opinião, Isabel poderia ter parado na parte: "Miriam sabia muito bem porque aquela mulher a matara". Deixa um suspense, um mistério emocionante. Mas a Isabel é uma Filha de Hera (novo xingamento, é tipo... Filha da p*ta, sabe? Filha da vaca...) que não me escuta! Ficaria bem mais legal daquela forma... Não precisava de complemento *mais alguns xingamentos e resmungos* Sem falar que ela escreve 'tia' com letra maiúscula, como se fosse o nome da tia dela! Cara... Essa última parte foi uma tentativa #fail de drama... Ficou tosco! Enfim! Eu vou parar porque se a Isabel um dia resolver acessar a fanfic por esse site ela me esgana (não estou brincando, ela me esgana mesmo)._


	3. Capítulo 1 - A Descoberta

**Isabel P.O.V's - 5 anos depois...**

"Maldito seja quem inventou o despertador, que merda! Bem... Agora que eu tô acordada, vou fazer minha higiene e me trocar" _(link da roupa: isabel_school/set?id=77005123)._

Desci, fui em direção a geladeira e no telefone estava indicando um recado de minha tia, é eu moro com a minha tia e não com a minha mãe, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 10 anos de idade. No começo, eu chorei muito mas ai eu percebi que chorar não iria trazer  
ela de volta, então eu me conformei e vim morar com minha tia Carla. Mas voltando ao recado na secretária: "Meu amor, eu fiz panquecas antes de sair e volto depois de você ir ao colégio,beijos." Como ela é amável comigo, fez panquecas para mim, como eu a amo rsrs.

Quando eu tinha acabado de comer, meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e na hora eu soube que era a Clery. Como eu soube? Quando ela liga para mim,aparece uma foto nossa fazendo  
biquinho para a câmera:  
_- Cadê você? - Ela me perguntou toda afobada.__  
__- Eu já tô indo, espera! -_ Nessa hora, ela desligou na minha cara, aquela cretina! Eu ia buscar ela para irmos ao colégio juntas.

Quando estava chegando perto de sua casa, consegui ver a Clery sentada na escada que tem na frente da casa dela, quando me viu ela levantou e veio correndo até mim, ela estava assim _(link da roupa: clenery_school/set?id=77006831)._  
~~~~~

A aula de hoje foi muito chata e agora aquela Solange quer falar comigo e com a Clery, possivelmente por não conseguirmos ler na sua aula, mas quantas vezes vou ter que falar para essa mulher que nós temos dislexia?

Bem, estávamos eu e Clery sentadas na sala dela esperando a mesma chegar. Quando chegou, ela trancou a porta, eu achei isso um pouco estranho mas deixei passar. Ela sorria diabolicamente para nós, e do nada começou a nascer uma cauda de cobra onde eram suas pernas e a surgir uma armadura de ouro onde eram suas roupas e ela ficava maior a cada instante até ter a forma metade cobra e metade mulher, o nome era Equidna, o Sr. Brunner havia nos falado dela, mas o que eu não entendo o que uma Equidna estava fazendo no meu colégio.

Enquanto eu estava pensando, a Equidna estava avançando em uma Clery paralisada, uma ideia louca passou pela minha cabeça mas poderia dar certo. Eu fui até sua mesa onde havia uma enorme régua de madeira, cortei um pedaço até ficar pontuda e avancei nas costas da Equidna e enfiei a régua em suas costas mas ela não caiu, só deu um grito de horror e começou a lutar tentando me tirar de suas costas, até eu ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo.

O Sr. Brunner e Lucas entraram na sala, e nos olharam como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo duas alunas serem atacadas por um monstro, então Lucas pegou uma espada (What The Fuck?) e enfiou na barriga do monstro enquanto minha ex professora de Inglês estava distraída, segundos depois eu estava de bruços no chão coberta de um pó dourado com os olhos arregalados.

Clery estava encolhida em um canto da sala embaixo de uma mesa. Lucas era um garoto muito estranho da nossa sala que andava com muletas e parecia mais do velho do era na realidade e o era nosso professor de história que andava de cadeira de rodas, ele era maneiro, tenho que admitir.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V's**

"Que barulho irritante é esse? Ah! Meu despertador!" Levantei da cama e desliguei meu despertador. Eu sei, sacanagem o despertador estar do outro lado do quarto, mas se eu deixar ele do meu lado, eu soco a coisa e volto a dormir.

Às vezes Edgar brinca que eu tenho benção de Hipnos. "Haha! Muito engraçado, pai. Realmente!" Se ele é meu pai, por quê eu o chamo pelo nome? Porque eu tô puta com ele! Ele está fazendo plantão toda hora, mal para em casa e tenho que suportar a 'Shirlei'. Que mal olha na minha cara! Eu mal falo com meu pai...

O único motivo de eu ainda não ter fugido de casa é Fred. Fred é meu meio-irmão, que tem 5 anos. Não sei como um amor daqueles consegue ter uma mãe como Shirlei e Edgar como pai.

Fui para o banheiro (agradeço à Atena por ter um banheiro só para mim), peguei um balde, enchi de água (Clenery, por que você não é um pouquinho mais normal?), peguei um elástico na gaveta do armário, prendi meu cabelo, me ajoelhei e enfiei o rosto no balde. Esperei alguns segundos e tirei a cabeça do balde, peguei a toalha e sequei o rosto. Não desfiz o rabo-de-cavalo, desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente que pude, fui até a cozinha, comi um pão francês com requeijão e presunto (AMO! AMO! AMO!), bebi suco de maracujá (não, eu não bebo para me acalmar, eu bebo porque gosto) e subi novamente para meu quarto.

Olhei para o relógio e marcava 6:00. Aí você pensa: quem é a retardada que acorda 5:30 para estar 7:10 na escola? Eu te respondo... Eu! Tento sair de casa o mais cedo possível para não ter que dar de cara com a Shirlei ou com meu pai. Aliás, do jeito que meu pai é, já deve estar na clínica (ele é médico). Fui para o banheiro, novamente, esvaziei o balde no box, coloquei ele no armário debaixo da pia e escovei os dentes. Depois que escovei os dentes, eu desfiz o rabo de cavalo, guardei o elástico e fui me arrumando.

Saí de casa com a mochila em um ombro, o cabelo solto, as unhas pintadas de rosa desde a semana passada, colar de máquina fotográfica, uma maquiagem simples e meu look básico: calça jeans, camiseta e all star.

Eu nunca fui muito de chamar a atenção, sempre fui muito na minha, só converso com uma pessoa quando ela fala comigo. Olhei para o horário no iPhone e percebi que a Isabel ainda não tinha chegado, estava em frente da minha casa, aguardei mais alguns minutos olhando para os lados. Nervosa, mexi no meu cabelo, ajeitei meus óculos no rosto (eu uso óculos de grau. Eles tem a armação branca e com uma estrela de cada lado) e perdi a paciência, o que não é muito difícil, no meu caso. Peguei meu iPhone e disquei o número já tão familiar. Foram 2 toques até ela atender:  
_- Cadê você? - desatei a perguntar__  
__- Eu já tô indo, espera!_ - respondeu ela, revirei os olhos e encerrei a chamada.

Sentei na escada em frente à porta de casa. Cantarolando uma música em Espanhol enquanto batucava os dedos no meu joelho. Minutos depois ela chegou, levantei e corri para perto dela.  
~~~~~

Estávamos na sala de aula, enquanto todos estavam saindo do colégio, o que me deixou mais nervosa. Solange é de longe minha professora favorita. E agora descubro que minha professora é uma Equidna. Eu simplesmente paralisei! Quando dei por mim estava debaixo da mesa da professora.

Assim que percebi, corei e voltei a me sentar na cadeira.

Eu não fiz droga nenhuma, enquanto Isabel tentou destruir ela! Agora eu estou cabisbaixa, olhando para o chão, completamente com raiva de mim mesma por ter deixado Isabel à própria sorte, sem agir. A única coisa que fiz foi ficar olhando feito uma idiota. Eu devia ter percebido que ela era um monstro, eu devia ter percebido! Isabel estava olhando pensativa para Sr. Brunner e Lucas.

Não precisava de confirmação para ter certeza: nós íamos para o acampamento meio-sangue.


	4. Capítulo 2 - Indo ao Acampamento

**Isabel POV'S**

- Eu não vou para droga de acampamento nenhum! - Eu disse no ápice da minha raiva com o Lucas, quem ele pensa que é para falar aonde eu tenho que ir?  
- Calma Bel, você e a Clery precisam ir, o mundo dos mortais é perigoso para vocês - Ele disse no tom calmo que mais me irritava.  
- Como eu vou ter calma? Eu do nada sou atacada por um monstro e aí você quer me levar para um lugar que eu não conheço e eu nem posso avisar a minha tia? - Até esse momento, Clery estava calada com o olhar longe até que sussurrou no meu ouvido:  
- Bel, para de dar a louca e aceita logo, pode ser bom passarmos um tempo lá para esfriarmos a cabeça, ok? - Se não fosse a minha amiga, eu já estava no pescoço do coitado do Lucas.  
- Tudo bem, mas posso pelo menos passar em casa?  
- Pode,você deve pegar suas coisas e daqui a duas horas estaremos na sua casa para buscá-la.  
- Ok.  
Quando cheguei em casa,o uvi minha tia cantarolando uma música enquanto provavelmente cozinhava. Fui até a cozinha e fiz um barulho com a garganta para chamar sua atenção, quando ela se virou, perguntou:  
- Oi, minha querida, o que faz tão cedo em casa?  
- Tia,me fala a verdade.  
-Que verdade minha linda?  
-Quem é meu pai?  
No momento que perguntei isso,ela estava com um prato na mão e o deixou cair fazendo com que os cacos de vidro façam pequenos cortes em seu pé desprotegido,mas a mesma pareceu não perceber.  
-Como você soube?  
-Eu e Clery fomos atacadas por uma Equidna,nosso professor de História nos contou que somos te pergunto..-dei um suspiro-A quanto tempo você sabe disso?  
-Meu amor,eu sei disso desde antes de você nascer mas,você irá ao acampamento?-Ela me perguntou aflita.  
-Eles falaram sobre nos levar para um ,eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas,eles daqui a pouco irão vir me buscar,então com licença.  
Sai correndo para o meu quarto,como ela foi capaz de esconder algo tão importante de mim?Eu sinceramente,estou muito decepcionada com meu Iphone e digitei o número tão ós duas chamadas,ela atendeu:  
-Já arrumou as malas?-Eu falei num tom seco.  
-Oi para você também Bel,e sim já arrumei as malas,to muito e você?  
-Eu ainda nem procurei a mala e ainda sofri um drama familiar,normal.-Ela deu uma risada-Bem vou procurar a mala,até já.  
-Até já.-E encerrei a chamada.  
Fui para o banheiro para tomar um a água esquentava,eu fiz colocando algumas músicas para tocar enquanto tomava entrei,começou a tocar os acordes que eu tão conhecia:Smells like a Teen Spirit,como eu amava essa mú mas algumas músicas,escovei os dentes e me arrumei( isabel_ida_ao_acampamento/set?id=77117762). Como faltava uma hora para eles virem me buscar,peguei meu box da sétima temporada de Supernatural,como eu amo o Dean Winchester o segundo episódio estava acabando minha Tia bateu na porta do meu quarto falando que o e um garoto com muletas estavam falando para eu descer,peguei minha mala e desci no caminho eu expliquei para minha Tia que eu iria com eles para o Acampamento,ela aceitou numa boa,nos despedimos e rumei a casa de Clery.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V**  
Tranquei a porta de casa e vi Fred na sala de estar, baguncei seu cabelo e subi para o meu quarto.  
- Olá para você também, Clenery - gritou Shirlei da cozinha.  
Resolvi ignorar. Peguei a mala de cima do armário e coloquei algumas roupas e livros. Na mochila, coloquei algumas outras coisas e o iPhone, mas não o usaria (usar seria o mesmo que gritar aos monstros: ME COMA!). Troquei de roupa e ouvi Joyride da Roxette no volume 4 (meu toque de celular). Atendi:  
- Já arrumou as malas? - perguntou Isabel seca  
- Oi para você também, Bel. E, sim, já arrumei as malas, tô muito ansiosa. Mas e você? - disse  
- Eu ainda nem procurei a mala e ainda sofri um drama familiar, normal - ri - bem, vou procurar minha mala, até já  
- Até já - repeti e ela desligou.  
Impressão minha ou isso foi vingança de hoje de manhã?Me arrumei ( clenery_ida_ao_acampamento/set?id=77138420) e depois a porta se abriu revelando meu pai.  
- Em casa tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou mas parou ao ver a mala - Chegou a hora ou está fugindo de casa?  
- As duas coisas... - dei de ombros.  
Não menti quando disse que estava ansiosa à Bel, apenas estou cansada e assustada com a Equidna. Edgar suspirou. Fred entrou atrás do meu pai e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Você vai nos abandonar? - perguntou choroso.  
Eu o abracei até ele se acalmar.  
- Eu vou para um acampamento, mas eu volto, viu? Eu volto por você! - eu disse tentando segurar as minhas próprias lágrimas - Eu te amo muito. Mas eu preciso ir...  
Me levantei (tive que me ajoelhar para abraça-lo), ele saiu do meu quarto correndo e ouvi barulho de poeta batendo, dei um abraço no meu pai e levei a mala para baixo.  
- Clery! - ele me chamou e me entregou uma caixa e uma bolsinha de pano - Você vai precisar. Não abra aqui!  
- Obrigada, pai - eu disse enquanto guardava a caixa e a bolsinha na minha mala  
- Podia levar tudo em uma mochila  
- Não caberiam meus livros...

Ele balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. A campainha tocou e fui atender. Abri a porta e lá estavam sr. Brunner, Isabel e Lucas.


	5. Capítulo 3 - O Primeiro Dia

_Leia o 'Isabel POV's' tocando essa música:__ watch?v=A47HVhzF6No__(Highway to Hell - AC/DC), a batalha não ficou muito grande mas nos deêm um desconto, somos novas nesse negócio de fanfics!__  
__Desculpem, nem eu nem a Isabel estávamos muito criativas nesse capítulo. Não pudemos postar mais cedo porque estamos em semana de provas na escola =/_

* * *

**Isabel POV's**  
Bem, ainda não consegui digerir as informações. Sempre achei esse negócio de Deuses Gregos uma piada, mas saber que sou filha de um é demais para a minha cabeça. Eu e Clery acompanhamos o Sr. Brunner e Lucas, Clery nessa tarde parecia bem ansiosa mais do que o normal. Ficamos inúmeros minutos até chegar a um morro alto, mas abaixo dele havia uma criatura gigantemente gigante (N/A: tipo... Isabel fumou flor de lótus para escrever essa frase) parecia um garoto que foi maltratado. Chegamos mais perto para sabermos o qu Sr. Brunner gritou:  
- PARA TRÁS, É UM CICLOPE!  
Do nada o Ciclope começou a falar:  
- Vou destruir o Olimpo, mas primeiro tenho que destruir os semideuses, a senhora Têmis irá ficar muito orgulhosa de mim. HAHAHAHAHA.  
Gelei ao ouvir sua risada. PORRA, EU ACABEI DE CHEGAR E ELE JÁ VAI DESTRUIR O OLIMPO?  
Nananinanão, hoje não! O Sr. Brunner e o Lucas, sairam de fininho dizendo que iriam pedir ajuda. Quando eu ia perguntar algo, o ciclope me acertou um soco na barriga que me fez voar e bater a cabeça numa árvore, quando fui levantar fiquei meio tonta mas então vi nas mãos de Clery duas adagas douradas. Ela jogou uma para mim e começamos a duelar com o gigante a nossa frente. O ciclope acertou um golpe na cabeça de Clery que fez a mesma cair e provavelmente desmaiar, fiquei desesperada então peguei a adaga de sua mão e comecei a desviar e inserir golpes contra ele, fiquei cansada até sentir uma flecha zunindo ao meu lado. Senti algo escorrendo pela minha nuca, mas ignorei. Consegui subir em suas costas e enfrentá-lo como fiz com a Equidna, vi outra flecha vindo na direção de mim ou do ciclope. Dei o golpe final em suas costas, mas nesse tempo a flecha acertou bem no meio da minha coxa, gritei de dor enquanto ia caindo no chão porque o ciclope acabara de virar pó. Vi o sangue escorrer pela minha perna e quando pus a mão na minha nuca lá estava mais sangue. Vi uma silhueta feminina se aproximando e reconheci que era Ana Clara:  
- BEL!? - ela gritou  
- ANA CLARA, então foi pra cá que você veio? - Falei mordendo meu lábio inferior para reprimir o gemido de dor.  
- Sim, e acho que devo te ajudar, né?  
- É,e aquela outra morta lá - falei apontando para Clery - mas primeiro tire essa flecha que você me acertou.  
- Eu acertei você? Me desculpe! Pensei que tinha acertado o ciclope, deixe-me tirar isso de você!  
Ela pegou na flecha e percebi que ela estava bem funda, então quando ela tirou eu agarrei em seu braço e apertei enquanto ela tirava e, depois disso, seu braço estava vermelho com marcas de dedos. Rasguei um pedaço da minha blusa e pressionei em minha perna até parar de escorrer sangue, depois enrolei em minha perna. Graças a Deus ou aos Deuses que o Sr. Brunner levou nossas malas com ele. Levantamos e pegamos uma garota desmaiada chamada Clery no colo para levar ela a Enfermaria onde não faço ideia de onde seja.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V**  
Encarei para o ciclope um pouco aterrorizada, esperando poder fazer algo.  
"A caixa" - disse uma voz na minha cabeça - "Abra a caixa".  
A mochila estava caída, eu corri para ela, puxei o zíper e abri-a. Encontrei a caixa que meu pai tinha me dado mais cedo. Agora tudo fazia sentido! O ciclope jogou Isabel para a árvore e eu abaixei de um tronco que veio em minha direção. Abri a caixa e peguei duas adagas de bronze celestial. Joguei um em direção à Isabel, pelo chão. Ela se levantou, um pouco tonta, pegou a adaga e começamos a lutar com o ciclope. Concerteza eu sou melhor com estratégias do que com luta. Eu desconfio de quem Isabel é filha...

Abri meus olhos e vi dois rostos direcionados para mim: Ana Clara e Isabel.  
- Ana! - disse feliz, a abraçando - Que saudades!  
- Sabe, eu também estou prejudicada aqui - disse Isabel apontando para sua perna ensaguentada.  
- Isso é ciúmes? - brinquei  
- Claro que não ô desmaiadinha - respondeu Isabel.  
Okay, definitivamente sei de quem a Isabel é filha!  
- TPM - brincou Ana Clara, antes de receber um tapa de Isabel.  
Ela olhou indignada para Isabel e disse:  
- Ainda está a marca dos seus dedos no meu braço daquela hora.  
- Como assim? - perguntei confusa  
- Quando você deu uma de bela adormecida, a Ana Clara fez o favor de enfiar uma flecha na minha perna - disse Isabel  
- Eu só estava querendo ajudar! - interrompeu Ana Clara  
- Aí, quando ela tirou a flecha eu apertei o braço dela - terminou Isabel, ignorando o protesto de Ana Clara, que bufou  
- Prendeu a circulação, você quis dizer - disse Ana Clara  
Revirei os olhos. A porta da enfermaria abriu-se e Lucas entrou.  
- Quíron disse que assim que você acordasse poderia ir para o chalé - disse Lucas, olhando para mim. Se virou para Ana Clara e complementou - Pode levá-la?  
- Esperaí! - gritou Isabel, essa garota ainda me deixa surda - E eu?  
- Bel, não acho uma boa ideia - disse Ana Clara meio intimidada - Você está ainda um pouco machucada  
- Deixa ela ir! - eu disse - Se não é capaz dela fugir  
Lucas concordou meio contrariado.  
- Tudo bem, mas se voltar a sentir dor ou sangrar volte aqui imediatamente! Sem discussões! - disse Lucas  
- Como se eu precisasse de babá - resmungou Isabel, Ana Clara fingiu não ouvir.  
Lucas saiu da enfermaria e Ana Clara se virou para nós.  
- Vou levar vocês para o chalé de Hermes - declarou  
- Não somos filhas de Hermes - disse Isabel  
- Primeiro: não tem como vocês saberem, segundo: é lá onde vocês ficarão até o pai ou mãe deus de vocês as reclamarem - disse Ana Clara  
- Por quê o chalé de Hermes? - perguntou Isabel.  
Eu me manti calada pois sabia algumas coisas como essa. Por sorte, Isabel não estranhou.  
- Porque Hermes é o deus dos viajantes - encerrou Ana Clara  
- Consegue andar? - perguntei para Isabel, me levantando da cama  
- Claro que sim! - respondeu andando até a porta da enfermaria.  
Revirei, novamente, os olhos. Isabel nunca iria mudar.

* * *

**Isabel POV's**

Elas acham que eu sou fraca humpf! Mas pelo menos não fui eu quem ficou desmaiada na Enfermaria por 1 hora:  
- E aí, Clery? Como é ficar desmaiada?  
- Sei lá, você vê tudo escuro hahahahaha - respondeu a retardada  
- Hum, interessante... - Ana Clara disse falsamente interessada  
É,eu sei pode ser a pergunta mais idiota de todos os tempos,mas estávamos muito caladas e eu precisava quebrar o gelo.  
Eu estava olhando para o chão com vergonha, até eu bater em algo mais alto e musculoso que eu,então cai sentada no chão e gritei:  
- E aí 'mermão'? Não olha por onde anda não? - gritei  
- Você é que estava olhando pro chão, garota - respondeu o menino  
- Ah é Sr. Perfeição? Por que não desviou? - perguntei  
- Eu tava ocupado demais, com licença - respondeu saindo  
- Eu hein, quem ele pensa que é? Vem aqui, meio que me atropela e nem pede desculpas.  
- Calma, Bel - disse Ana Clara - Ele se chama Leo Valdez, é do chalé de Hefesto - completou  
- Humpft! Metido!  
Eu e Clery fomos muito bem recebidas pelos campistas do chalé de Hermes, sério tinha muita gente! Os gêmeos Stoll's são muito maneiros, e eu acho que vai nascer uma bela amizade entre eu e eles. Fiquei com um pouco de desespero quando cheguei e vi um monte de filhos de Hermes, cara eles podem roubar alguma coisa minha. Estava escurecendo, então todos foram até o pavilhão de jantar. Havia 12 mesas lá e havia também uma fogueira no centro de que eu não sei para que serve. Então perguntei:  
- Travis,para que serve aquela fogueira ali? - eu disse apontando.  
- Para jogar o resto da nossa comida ali.  
- Mas pra quê?  
- Para ofertar aos deuses.  
- Ah tá!  
Fui andando até a mesa de Hermes e só quando vi aquela comida toda que eu percebi que não tinha comido quando cheguei em casa. Ataquei a comida como se toda a comida do mundo fosse acabar. Quando já estava satisfeita, joguei o resto da minha comida que ficou no meu prato na fogueira e depois eu disse:  
- Bem, seja quem você for... Pai, me assuma logo por favor, e aceite minha oferta.  
Eu acho um desperdício de comida fazer isso, mas tudo bem.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V**  
O dia hoje foi agitado. Algo me dizia que amanhã seria muito mais!  
Depois do jantar, todos foram para a cantoria. Eu, escapei e estava indo em direção ao chalé de Hermes quando percebi que Isabel me seguia. Caminhamos em silêncio até lá. Deitei em um canto do chalé, em cima de um colchão.  
Fiquei pensando um pouco em como minha vida mudou de um dia para o outro. E as saudades pelo meu meio-irmão, Fred, aumentaram. Foi de partir o coração ver ele chorando. Vi que Isabel já estava dormindo.  
Virei para o lado, fechei os olhos e, quando vi, já estava dormindo. Caindo na inconsciência.


	6. Capítulo 4 - Captura a Bandeira

_Quem acompanha a fanfic pelo Anime Spirit sabe que eu tinha postado lá... Eu não postei nem aqui e nem no Nyah!Fanfiction por... Preguiça, eu acho. Eu vou tentar evitar isso, não prometo nada! E no All Time Fics, a fanfic ainda está no 2º capítulo, eu já enviei o 3º para a beta, estou aguardando o e-mail dela avisando que recebeu o capítulo..._

* * *

**Isabel POV'S**

Tive um sonho meio estranho:

"Eu estava andando num morro,que era o acampamento e perto do pinheiro que protege o acampamento (sim,já me contaram de Thalia e o pinheiro) havia um cara com uma jaqueta de couro e botas de guerra (N/A:Gostei do estilo desse guri) me encarando,MEU DEUS,ELE VAI ME ESTUPRAR?!Ok,mantenha a calma,isso é um sonho não vai acontecer nada,nada e nada (N/Isabel:nada,nada,nada eu não estou fazendo nada,eu só quero dançar com você até de..Não? Tudo bem / N/Clenery: Momento Kéfera Buchmann),ele tava se aproximando e começou a falar:

- Mantenha a calma,eu não vou te machucar sua estúpida,vim te trazer um presente.

- O que?

- Uma espada,amanhã terá a captura à bandeira,e você precisa se proteger.

- Ok,posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Seja rápida.

- Você é meu pai?

- Sou, mas não posso te falar quem sou. Bem, sua espada está na sua mochila, tive o cuidado para que nenhum filho de Hermes roube de você, e boa sorte amanhã.

- Erm, valeu...

Acordei ,fui correndo até a minha mochila e a vi,refletindo a luz do luar, troquei de roupa e fui ao salão de lá,vi um garoto treinando,estava de costas mas pude perceber que era mais velho que se virou,percebi que tinha olhos azuis igual ao mar,ele parou quando começou a andar pois me percebeu olhando para ele,dei uma corada legal e falei:

-Oi,desculpa,eu vim treinar mas vejo que você já está treinando,depois eu volto.

-Não,pode voltar,a gente pode treinar junto,claro se você quiser.

-Ah,tudo bem,a propósito meu nome é Isabel Leal,mas pode me chamar de Bel,ainda não reclamada.

-O meu é Perseu Jackson mas todos me chamam de Percy,filho de Poseidon.

-Uhum,então vamos ao treino.

Treinamos,rimos e nos tornamos muito amigos,no final ele disse:

-Porra,você é muito boa com a espada,talvez seja útil amanhã.

-Eu também acho-sqn,hahahaha

Já estava amanhecendo quando saímos escondidos, para que as Harpias não nos pegassem,ele me deixou no chalé de Hermes e foi para o de Poseidon,ele falou que ficava sozinho por não ter muitos irmãos,disse que já teve um irmão ciclope chamado Tyson,mas o mesmo foi trabalhar nas forjas de meu pijama novamente em silêncio e deitei no meu saco de dormir e abracei a espada embaixo do cobertor para que ninguém veja e adormeci.

Acordei com algumas pessoas brigando umas com as outras,abri os olhos e vi Clery,Travis,Connor e Ana brigando,levantei um pouco e senti um alivio ao sentir a espada do meu bocejei,vi que a briga cessou e as atenções foram todas para mim:

-Finalmente a bela adormecida acordou.-Travis falou debochado.

Mandei o dedo do meio para pois eu estava cansada demais para falar alguma coisa:

-Bel,depois do café da manhã,vai ter a captura à bandeira,ok?-Ana me falou.

-Ah,tudo bem.

Levantei e fui até o banheiro,fiz a higiene e me troquei depois foram Clery e Ana Clara. Fomos tomar o café nós 5 no pavilhão e reunimos a nossa equipe.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V**

Acordei durante a noite, percebendo uma movimentação. Estranho, eu tenho sono pesado e acordo durante a noite por causa de uma movimentação, praticamente, silenciosa! Eu, hein! Me virei um pouco para ver que se tratava de Isabel sentada no saco de dormir.

Um tempo depois, ela foi para o banheiro e saiu do chalé. Franzi o cenho, 'que estranho'. Voltei a minha posição inicial.

Levantei gritando. Demorei um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhei para minha roupa e ouvi os Stoll e Ana Clara gargalhando. ESSES FILHOS DA PUTA ME JOGARAM UM BALDE DE ÁGUA EM MIM! AH, EU VOU MATAR ELES!

- ANA CLARA FERREIRA! - gritei morrendo de raiva.

Senti meu sangue esquentar, como sempre acontecia quando eu estava com raiva ou em uma discussão. Ana Clara arregalou os olhos e começou a correr de mim, comigo atrás dela, isso acordou algumas pessoas do chalé. Os Stoll pularam em cima de mim para me parar enquanto Ana Clara se escondia atrás de uma cama.

- FILHA DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADA! - gritei, quando eu falava palavrão era porque realmente estava irritada

- Calma! - disse Ana Clara, rindo por dentro mas mantendo seu rosto falsamente assustado e sério - Eu só estava brincando!

- VOCÊ NÃO GOSTAVA QUANDO EU VIRAVA SEU COLCHÃO PARA TE ACORDAR! - gritei.

Travis me beliscou e eu quase dei um tapa nele se Ana Clara não tivesse me segurado por trás. Depois percebi que ele havia tentado me alertar que Isabel havia acordado. FODA-SE!

Ana, Isabel e Travis conversaram algo mas um zumbido na minha cabeça impedia que eu escutasse com clareza o que estavam dizendo. 'Eu mato esse desgraçado!'

Isabel não estava de melhor humor que o meu, ela deu o dedo do meio para Travis. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Virei-me para Travis:

- Você vai se arrepender! - sussurrei ameaçadora - Está marcado com Clenery Aingremont.

Eu olhei com muita intensidade e ódio para Travis, que tentava manter sua cara de debochado. Ele colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e contorceu o rosto, como se sentisse muita dor. Ele apertou os olhos e trincou os dentes. Ana Clara arregalou os olhos como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa e me cutucou, fazendo-me desviar os olhos de Travis.

Não sei o que aconteceu aqui! Quando desviei o olhar, minha cabeça parecia/estava menos pesada e Travis havia parado de gemer de dor. Isabel voltou do banheiro e me adiantei com minhas roupas em braços. Me segurando para não matar alguém. Tranquei a porta do banheiro, olhei para o espelho e respirei fundo. O zumbido parou, o sangue começou a esfriar e meus pensamentos estavam mais claros.

Eu não teria limpado o rosto se ele não estivesse suado. Não sei quando comecei a suar! Liguei a torneira, fiz conchinha na pia e esperei encher de água, quando isso aconteceu levei minhas mãos para o rosto.

Permaneci com meus olhos fechados por uns segundos. Depois, desliguei a torneira, peguei a toalha, sequei meu rosto e coloquei minha roupa. Eu tenho certeza que eu ia ralar o joelho, do jeito que eu era destrambelhada (N/A: eu realmente sou muito 'Nymphadora Tonks', conhecia a enfermaria do meu antigo colégio de cor). Deixei o meu cabelo solto, peguei umas mechas e fiz uma trança. Peguei a caixa de lentes de contato (eu tinha escolha? Se eu fosse de óculos, era capaz de quebrarem),

vesti a camiseta do acampamento, que Ana Clara me deu, e coloquei o short.

Saí do banheiro e Ana Clara veio. Sentei na cama, colocando meu queixo sobre minhas mãos cerradas. Calcei o all star preto, coloquei uma meia não muito longa (mas o suficiente) e escondi as duas adagas (uma em cada pé). Por fim, decidi vestir a jaqueta jeans. Depois de todos prontos, fomos até o pavilhão para reunir o time do captura a bandeira.

Depois da estratégia montada, pelo conselheiro chefe do chalé de Atena, ficou dividido assim: eu seria defenderia a fronteira, Ana Clara defenderia a bandeira e Isabel avançaria.

A trombeta soou, o vencedor do último captura a bandeira, ou seja, time vermelho (que continha o chalé de Ares) avançou, nós éramos o time azul. Os únicos chalés que pertenciam a equipe azul, que eu decorei, foram Atena e Hermes. Nesse jogo, o chalé de Poseidon (ou seja, um garoto moreno de olhos azuis-esverdeados) estava no nosso time, e o chalé de Hefesto decidiu lutar no time de Ares.

Balancei a cabeça, limpando a minha cabeça dos pensamentos. Preciso me concentrar! A trombeta soou novamente, o time azul entrou na floresta, nos organizamos em nossa área e aguardamos a trombeta soar a terceira vez para iniciar o jogo.

Eu estava assustada, nunca participei desse jogo, ou de algo do tipo. Poderia comparar ao pique-bandeira que jogávamos no colégio, mas isso era muito pior. Eles levavam isso na brincadeira, e Isabel não parecia apavorada com as possibilidades de se machucar feio. Mas ela é muito boa para mascarar os sentimentos, então eu não sei.

Pareceram horas que se arrastavam lentamente. Tensão estava no ar. Eu estava em frente à linha traçada, ao lado oposto de Isabel, para proteger a fronteira. Eu era boa com as adagas mas essa gente tinham lanças, espadas... O problema é que eu tentei! Eu lutei com todas as armas do arsenal, e nenhuma, nem mesmo uma adaga, se adaptou a mim. Porque essas duas adagas eram moldadas para mim. Acredito que seja algo que minha mãe deixou com meu pai para eu me proteger quando chegasse a hora.

Eu encarava uma garota, uma das poucas filhas de Afrodite que estava lutando (o resto ficava no canto olhando ou algo do tipo e agia usando sua beleza contra os homens, do nosso time, para os dar vantagem), ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos (N/A: essa é a descrição da atriz, não lembro qual é a do livro).

Eu me ajoelhei cuidadosamente, peguei uma das adagas, depois peguei a outra e as deixei em mãos. A trombeta soou. Um momento de silêncio antes do caos. Só vi Isabel correndo para o território adversário. Eu e a garota nos encaramos por um momento. Ela sacou uma adaga também, ótimo luta justa. Dei um sorrisinho desafiador, a olhando nos olhos. E começamos a lutar.

Ela tentou me atacar na barriga mas eu usei as minhas duas adagas cruzadas, como um escudo. Ela pulou para trás e voltou a investir. Eu consegui arranhar a bochecha dela e ela cortou, por acidente, uma mecha do meu cabelo. Isso me irritou, adoro meu cabelo e ela me olhou zangada também. Senti meu sangue ferver e investi contra ela, que me chutou mas consegui desferir um golpe, fazendo um corte na sua sobrancelha.

Se passaram minutos, horas, eu não saberia dizer, só se ouvia gritos de fúria, sons de espadas se chocando... Ela não estava sendo justa, eu não tinha porque o ser. Investi mais um pouco, a fazendo tropeçar e desferi um soco no rosto dela, o que a fez cair. Depois corri atrás de um desafio melhor. Andei um pouco desviando de algumas pessoas e defendendo a fronteira de muitas pessoas.

Eu queria ter ferido mais aquela menina mas era proibido 'aleijar', eu acho que é essa a regra. Uma pessoa atrás de mim me derrubou no chão, fazendo eu ralar meu joelho. Estava demorando ¬¬'

Me virei para dar uma lição nela... Apertei a adaga em minha mão e me virei desferindo um golpe. Ursula caiu para trás, derrubando o machado, surpresa.

- Clery? - perguntou afobada e meio desconcertada.

Estávamos perto da bandeira do nosso time e Ana Clara estava indo muito bem, mesmo com seu arco e flecha, não estava sozinha. O que eu faço com a Ursula? Vontade de dar uma surra não me falta.

* * *

**Isabel POV'S**

Quando a trombeta soou pela floresta, corri como nunca corri em toda a minha vida. Eu sentia meu sangue correr por dentro de meu corpo e eu queria machucar alguém, e MUITO. Parei de correr para não trombar com alguém do time vermelho, olhei ao meu redor e ouvi as folhas da árvore acima de mim se mexerem, olhei para cima e os garotos que estavam na árvore pularam da mesma e, como eu previ, eram da equipe vermelha (dois filhos de Ares). Começamos a duelar, eu contra os dois. Então, eu cortei a perna e o rosto de um, enquanto no outro eu o derrubei e cortei profundamente seu braço (N/A: sem querer me gabar). Continuei andando até me deparar com ele. É, ele mesmo: Leo Valdez. Quando eu o vi, meu sangue ferveu e eu não sei por que meu coração disparou:

- Bora resolver isso na mão, moleque! - disse, jogando minha espada no chão

Ele partiu para cima de mim, então começamos a lutar corpo a corpo. Um tempo depois, acabamos caindo, eu fiquei por cima dele, então eu lhe dei um cruzado de direita, antes que eu percebesse ele me passou para baixo de seu corpo e segurou meus braços, só aí eu percebi como ele era forte. Ele me olhou profundamente, eu também o olhei. Ele começou a olhar a minha boca e foi se aproximando. Mas, um filho da PUTA, nos interrompeu e o Leo teve que olhar para trás percebendo que se tratava que nós, do time azul, ganhamos. Ele se levantou, me ajudou a fazer o mesmo e me lançou um último olhar antes de se for. Connor correu até mim e falou que estava tendo uma comemoração pela nossa vitória.

Na festa, comemoramos muito. Até, do nada, a roda de amigos onde eu me encontrava me olharem surpresos, então olhei para cima e lá havia um símbolo de espada rodando acima de minha cabeça. Então, os mesmos garotos que eu lutei mais cedo se aproximaram de mim e falaram:

- Bem vinda, filha de Ares.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V**

Ursula levantou-se. Eu mordi meus lábios em uma tentativa de evitar que as lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto. Levantei minha faca e investi.

- Desculpe, mas tenho que impedir que você pegue a bandeira - disse simplesmente.

Voltamos a lutar, Ursula meio chocada com minha reação. Uma luta meio... Imparcial, já que eu tinha duas adagas e ela um machado. Ela não estava dando tudo de si e estava me deixando descontar minha raiva. Muito tempo se passou quando Ana Clara correu para nossa direção com Connor em seu encalço. Ela me segurou pelos ombros enquanto Connor segurava Ursula.

- Clery, já acabou! - disse ela extasiada - Nós ganhamos! Pare de tentar matar Ursula!

- VOCÊS DUAS DESAPARECEM SEM AVISAR NADA... - explodi - ... E QUEREM QUE EU ACEITE COMO SE ISSO FOSSE NORMAL? NÃO SABEM COMO FOI DIFÍCIL PARA ISABEL NÃO SABER ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM! EU SABIA, SEMPRE SOUBE, MAS ISSO NÃO TORNOU TUDO MAIS FÁCIL!

- Nós não tínhamos como adivinhar que vocês eram semideusas também - gritou Ursula.

Ana Clara me puxou para até o chalé de Hermes onde estava acontecendo uma festa, olhei para trás mas Ursula não estava mais lá. Travis tentou se aproximar de mim mas eu me soltei de Ana Clara e o encarei fervorosamente, esperando que ele sentisse a enxaqueca que sentiu da última vez mas, ao invés disso, ele foi derrubado por uma cadeira que voou para cima dele.

Isabel se aproximou sorridente, estava feliz por Travis ter recebido uma lição (mais ou menos, né mas deixa em off) e por outra coisa... Ela se virou para me contar algo mas ela parou no ato e arregalou os olhos, olhando para cima de minha cabeça.

Era o que eu estava pensando? Olhei para cima e vi um símbolo de uma coruja rodando acima de minha cabeça. Continuei olhando até desaparecer. Senti meu sangue esfriar-se.

- O que... - disse Isabel assustada - Q-que isso significa? De quem ela é filha?

- Sou filha de Atena - eu disse

- Duas reclamações em um dia - disse Ana Clara surpresa - As duas praticamente na mesma hora. Isso é incrível!

- Reclamações? Temos que fazer algo de errado para nossos pais nos reconhecerem? - brincou Isabel.

Eu e Ana Clara começamos a gargalhar

- Eles te reclamam quando dá na telha, sabe? - brincou Ana Clara.

Um raio desceu no céu. (N/Clenery: Zeus não gostou muito da nossa brincadeira o.O Ah! Foda-se!)

Quando olhei para trás, Ursula estava andando em nossa direção.

* * *

_Eu sempre reclamei quando as autoras faziam esse suspense... Mas, agora, falando como autora: A-D-O-R-O! haha  
Adoro deixar todo mundo curioso. E tento fazer isso sempre para ver se os 'leitores anônimos' param com esse anonimato e comentam pedindo capítulo novo e talz... Mas, como eu sou muito boazinha, eu posto mesmo sem comentários. Principalmente agora que temos uma leitora pelo Anime Spirit e pelo All Time Fics (2 leitores diferentes)._


	7. Capítulo 5 - A Briga e Novos Chalés

**Clenery P.O.V**

- Ursula? - perguntou Isabel surpresa - Eu vou matar ela! - exclamou indo em direção à Ursula

- Oi - disse Ursula, corajosa, como sempre

- Oi? - perguntou Isabel furiosa - VOCÊS DUAS SOMEM POR ANOS, SEM NENHUMA EXPLICAÇÃO E VOCÊ ME VEM COM "OI"?

- Bel, calma! - tentou Ana Clara - Clery, faça alguma coisa!

- Cala a boca que eu mesma estou me segurando para não socar vocês duas - respondi. Tranquila por fora (N/A: Atena tentando me acalmar, fazer-me ver a razão), furiosa por dentro. Minha voz saiu baixa, o que a fez letalmente perigosa. Parecia uma fera querendo sair mais sendo contida por algo... Ou alguém.

"Se acalme, Clenery" disse a mesma voz que me ajudou com o ciclope quando chegamos ao acampamento "Não perca a cabeça, você precisa ver a razão".

Ana Clara arregalou os olhos, assustada, com a minha reação.

- Qual o problema de vocês? - perguntou Ursula irritada

- QUAL O MEU PROBLEMA? EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUAL O MEU PROBLEMA! - gritou Isabel antes de dar um tapa na cara de Ursula e elas começarem a brigar.

Os Stoll, obviamente, incentivavam a briga enquanto Ana Clara tentava fazê-las parar. Eu aproximei-me correndo e segurei Isabel pelos cotovelos. Já Ana Clara não foi tão delicada: ela puxou Ursula pelos cabelos.

- AI, PRAGA! - gritou Ursula acariciando o couro cabeludo

- ME SOLTA AGORA, CLENERY AINGREMONT! - gritou Isabel se debatendo

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos da cor do mar

- Não se mete, coisa! - rosnou Ursula

- Eu me meto onde quiser, não preciso da sua aprovação - retrucou

- Estamos tentando apartar uma briga e não iniciar outra - falei.

Para melhorar nossa situação, Leo Váldez, o garoto que esbarrou em Isabel, apareceu para presenciar tudo. Com os braços cruzados e um sorriso de escárnio enfeitando seu rosto. Pensei que filhos de Hefesto não sorrissem... São todos tão sérios!

- Arrumando mais problemas, Leal? - perguntou Leo

- Não te interessa, cuide da sua vida! - rosnou Isabel, pude senti-la voltando a ficar nervosa e, ao mesmo tempo, mais calma

- Porfavor, Leo. Saia daqui! - pedi.

Ele me encarou por um segundo, se virou e foi embora. Isabel me olhou sem expressão, a soltei e voltei minha atenção para Ursula e o garoto que pareciam prestes a esganar um ao outro. Os Stoll encaravam Ana Clara que, dessa vez, parecia ansiosa para que Ursula e o menino brigassem.

- Vocês! - eu disse apontando para os Stoll - Vão embora e parem de arrumar problemas!

Connor deu de ombros e voltou a sua atenção para o 'casalzinho' mas Travis pareceu se lembrar do que ocorreu mais cedo e voltou para o chalé de Hermes.

- Olá, Percy - sorriu Isabel, para irritar Ursula, tenho certeza.

Ursula fechou mais ainda a cara e resmungou alguma coisa. Ana Clara segurou o riso.

Percy piscou um olho para Isabel, entendendo a jogada. Esses serão ótimos amigos (e comparsas na hora de irritar Ursula, isso se já não são). Depois elas se entendem e voltam a ser 'melhores amigas para sempre'. Notem a ironia, por gentileza.

- Clenery! - uma menina chamou-me - Nós já estamos indo para o chalé! Quer vir conosco?

- Claro! Eu já vou, só irei pegar minhas coisas - sorri.

Dei um abraço em Isabel e ignorei Ana Clara e Ursula. Não queria mais problemas... Aliás: ainda tenho que me vingar da Ana Clara. Entrei no chalé de Hermes, peguei minha mala e minha mochila e fui junto as meninas para o chalé de Atena.

Assim que me instalei, peguei um dos meus livros que estavam na mochila.

- Pode pegar livros da biblioteca, se quiser - disse a menina que me chamou mais cedo

- Biblioteca? - incoscientemente deixei meu livro cair.

Ela sorriu enigmática.

- Se filhos de Hefesto podem ter um laboratório de invenções no sub solo. Por que filhos de Atena não podem ter uma biblioteca? - perguntou piscando um olho.

Ela me chamou com a cabeça e levantou-se de seu beliche. Eu segui-a. Passamos por algumas camas e subimos a escada em espiral, andamos mais um pouco até alcançar uma parede com estantes, repletas de livros.

- Quantos andares tem aqui? - perguntei

- Dois, por enquanto - respondeu concentrada em analisar os títulos dos livros com o dedo.

Ela andou dois passos para o lado e pareceu encontrar o que estava procurando, um livro que reconheci sendo de Sidney Sheldon.

- Se houver amanhã? - perguntei

- Cada semana muda o livro que abre a passagem - disse concentrada.

Ela puxou o livro e colocou a mão por onde estava o livro, pressionou algo, que imagino ter sido algum botão. Afastou a mão enquanto a parede tremia e colocou o livro de volta. A parede foi indo para o lado, como se fosse aquelas portas de correr

Não preciso dizer o quanto fiquei encantada ao entrar naquela sala, certo? Haviam milhares de estantes, repletas de livros. Uma mesa retangular enorme, com várias cadeiras espalhadas, onde alguns outros filhos de Atena 'estudavam'. Havia também uma mesa circular, no outro canto da sala, onde haviam quatro notebooks, emparelhados lado a lado, com quatro cadeiras de escritório postos a sua frente.

- Como eu sou desligada! - riu minha 'irmã' - Desculpe, eu não me apresentei. Acontece que quando falo sobre livros, estudos ou sobre a biblioteca eu me perco. Fico completamente distraída. Meu nome é Brenda Sarraipa.

- Eu sou Clenery Aingremont - dei uma risada - Deve ser coisa de filhos de Atena

- Deve saber que Atena é a deusa da sabedoria e justiça. Então, qualquer dúvida que temos em nosso chalé, resolvemos na democracia - disse Brenda, se virando - Se quiser ficar aqui, apenas não demore muito!

Ela passou pela 'porta'. Eu andei em direção à algumas estantes... Os livros eram separados em ordem alfabética e por assunto. Tudo era impecavelmente limpo. Todos tinham o maior cuidado com os livros. Agora eu me sentia 'em casa'. Com pessoas que me entendem e me aceitam do jeito que sou. Não que Isabel não seja assim, mas é diferente. Ela é minha amiga, e essas pessoas são, de certa forma, meus irmãos.

Anotei mentalmente alguns livros que eu iria ler, quando percebi estar tarde, abri a porta/parede e fiz o mesmo percurso que tinha feito com Brenda.

Guardei o livro que havia trazido de casa e me enrolei no cobertor. Não havia percebido o quanto sentia falta de Fred. E até um pouco de Edgar... Mesmo que ainda estivesse brigada com ele.

- Clery! - chamou Brenda- Hora do jantar.

Assenti, me desenrolei do cobertor e a segui.

O conselheiro chefe do chalé de Atena, esperou a maioria se reunir, fizemos uma fila: do mais velho campista até o mais novo. Como eu sou a mais nova fiquei atrás de todos, na fila. Fomos até a nossa mesa no pavilhão.

A mesa de Hermes estava lotada, como sempre. Ana Clara sorria verdadeiramente, se divertindo com os Stoll e mais alguns irmãos. Sentamo-nos na mesa de Atena, Brenda estava um pouco distante, lendo um livro. Jogamos nossas ofertas, na fogueira, para os deuses, em meu caso Atena e começamos a degustar. Uma mneina chamada Ernya me disse que para conseguir alguma bebida era só pedir ao copo. Achei um pouco estranho, no começo mas tentei e um suco de maracujá encheu o copo.

Olhei em volta, Isabel parecia estar pensativa, na mesa de Ares. Na mesa de Perséfone, Carla (N/A: homenagem a minha 'sister'), uma menina que estava no nosso time de captura a bandeira, parecia discutir com algum dos seus irmãos. Na mesa de Zeus haviam apenas Ursula e mais um garoto. Na mesa de Poseidon, Percy jantava só. Ele estava brincando com a comida, por vezes lançava olhares discretos à Ursula. Na mesa de Hefesto, todos pareciam sérios, apenas Leo parecia emanar um pouco de alegria, este lançava olhares furtivos e nada discretos à mesa de Ares.

Na mesa de Hades, havia um garoto e uma garota, eles não conversavam, se concentravam apenas em sua comida e estavam sentados distantes. Continue olhando por mais um tempo, quando o menino ameaçou erguer seu olhar, eu voltei minha atenção para a mesa rapidamente, um pouco desconcertada.

A trombeta soou, dessa vez nem o chalé de Apolo foi cantar. Estavam todos exaustos pelo captura à bandeira, Ernya quase dormia em cima do prato durante a refeição. Fui para meu beliche, ajeitei a cama e deitei. Ainda via alguns abajours acesos, alguns filhos de Atena deitados em suas camas, lendo um livro. Abri minha mochila e encontrei meu tapa-olho, eu não consigo dormir muito bem com a claridade. Eu morava na cidade, não estava acostumada com o silêncio.

Fiquei algum tempo me revirandona cama, abri minha mochila e peguei meu simples iPod, coloquei os fones nos meus ouvidos, liguei e coloquei para tocar as músicas. Adormeci antes que "ABBA - The Winner Is Take It All" finalizasse.

* * *

**Isabel P.O.V'S**

Estávamos voltando do treinamento quando avistei uma garota familiar. ESPERA AI! AQUELA ALI É A URSULA?

-Ursula?! - perguntei surpresa e irritada - EU VOU MATAR ELA!

-Oi - Falou ela corajosa.

- Oi? – perguntei furiosa - VOCÊS DUAS SOMEM POR ANOS, SEM NENHUMA EXPLICAÇÃO E VOCÊ ME VEM COM "OI"?

Ana Clara falou alguma coisa e Clery retrucou mas eu não prestei atenção por eu estar com muita raiva do ser na minha frente, então ela falou/gritou:

- Qual o problema de vocês? - perguntou Ursula irritada

- QUAL O MEU PROBLEMA? EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUAL O MEU PROBLEMA! – gritei antes de dar um tapa na cara de Ursula, mas fui interrompida por Clery que me puxou pelos cotovelos, já Ursula foi puxada indelicadamente por Ana pelos cabelos.

- ME SOLTA,CLENERY AINGREMONT! - gritei me debatendo.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? - falou Percy chegando.

- Não se mete,coisa! - rosnou Ursula

- Eu me meto onde eu quiser, não preciso da sua aprovação! - rebateu Percy

Clery falou:

- Nós estamos tentando apartar uma briga, não criar outra!

A Ursula e o Percy se odeiam? Vamos irritar ela mais um pouquinho? MUAHAHAHAHA

- Oi, Percy - falei sorrindo.

Ele olhou para mim e piscou um olho para mim entendendo aonde eu queria ão,meu verdadeiro problema chegou, sorriu sarcasticamente e disse:

-Arrumando problemas, Leal? - Leo falou

Não sei por que mas, meu coração disparou e fiquei mais calma mas, é óbvio que não foi por ele, claro que não, né?

- Não te interessa, cuide da sua vida! - rebati.

Então uma garota chamou a Clery para ir ao chalé de Atena, já que Clery é filha da mesma, então Clery me abraçou e foi ao encontro da garota, olhei para frente e Ursula estava olhando para onde Clery tinha acabado de sair. Me aproximei dela, apontei o dedo indicador para ela e falei baixo para só quem nos cercasse ouvisse:

- Isso não vai ficar assim!

E fui para o chalé de Hermes para pegar minhas coisas e ir para o chalé de Ares.

Vamos ver:

Espada? Confere

Roupa? Confere

Celular? Hum, vou ter que me livrar dele. Depois faço isso.

Armadura? Confere.

Bem, está tudo certo. Fui em direção ao lago e joguei meu celular no mesmo, fiz um minuto de silêncio (sim, eu sou idiota! :p). Quando cheguei no chalé, havia uma garota e um garoto deitados no beliche que havia no chalé. Quando perceberam minha presença, se levantaram e a garota foi a primeira a se apresentar:

- Oi, novata. Bem vinda ao chalé de Ares. Meu nome é Julia.

Pensei que seriam mais ignorantes mas ok.

- Oi - se aproximou o garoto - meu nome é Igor e sou o chefe do chalé de Ares.

- Prazer, meu nome é Isabel - respondi.

- Bem, se instale e depois lhe mostrarei o chalé.

- Mas, eu já to vendo ele e é bem pequeno para fazer um tour - falei fazendo Julia rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem certeza? - Igor falou piscando o olho esquerdo.

Eles saíram e procurei um beliche que não estivesse ocupada com armas e afins. Quando achei uma (a parte de cima de uma beliche ao lado da janela), coloquei minha mochila e minha mala ali, subi para descansar um pouco enquanto Igor não voltava (Isabel: benção de Hipnos faz isso/ Clenery: Só que você não tem benção de Hipnos). Quando ele voltou, me deu um tapa na testa e falou para eu levantar. Desci do beliche e fui em frente a uma mesa onde carregava uma caixa de som e acima havia uma cabeça de javali empalhada.

- Vamos começar o tour aqui? - perguntei

- Sim - falou Igor procurando algo na mesa, quando achou abriu um sorriso de satisfação e se afastou:

- Melhor ir para trás - avisou ele.

Então a parede foi indo para trás e foi para o lado direito devagar até dar lugar a uma passagem.

- Vem - ele falou pegando na minha mão e me guiando no lugar escuro e acendeu a luz e vi outra porta, que agora era de metal, Igor abriu, vi um feixe de luz sair da porta, fui me aproximando e me deparei dentro com uma arena de treinamento só que mil vezes melhor do que a do acampamento, tinha inúmeras armas e manequins para lutarmos, e armaduras de ferro, prata, couro (Isabel: momento Minecraft/Clenery: Oh, viciada!). Fiquei muito empolgada; saí correndo em direção as armaduras e o Igor falou:

- Pode pegar uma para você, se quiser.

- Ok, depois eu escolho - mandei um sorriso para ele e voltamos para o chalé.

Estávamos indo ao pavilhão de jantar. Enquanto comíamos, não sei por que mas meus olhos foram parar direto para a mesa dos filhos de Hefesto e parar em tal pessoa e perceber que essa pessoa está olhando diretamente para mim. Já sabem de quem eu estou falando, né? Para os desinformados, sim Leo Valdez.

Fomos para o chalé e vi que havia uma fila para ir ao banheiro, então aproveitei e peguei minha toalha, pijama e fui para a fila. Quando cheguei no banheiro, tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Só quando olhei minha cama, percebi o quanto estava cansada, logo que deitei adormeci.

"Estávamos (Eu, Clery, Ana Clara, Ursula, Percy, Leo e mais 5 desconhecidos) em frente ao templo de Atena. Em flashs, apareceram Percy, Clery, Ana Clara, Ursula, o idiota do Leo (o que ele ta fazendo aqui?) e mais 5 pessoas que não sei quem são, e todos nós lutando com monstros. No local tinha uma pedra alta e em cima havia uma caixa de ouro pequena com um rubi enorme cravado no meio. Então, a seguinte cena me assustou bastante, eu estava beijando Leo Valdez, isso mesmo o que você leu, Leo Valdez, estávamos numa praia e ele estava me entregando algo, depois me beijou de novo. Do nada, a cena mudou para uma Clery ferida e um garoto vestido de preto que estava cuidando de seus (Clery) ferimentos. Depois mudou a cena com uma voz meio desgastada falando:

**_- Deverão seguir até a antiga civilização_**

**_Para levar a caixa de Pandora ao Olimpo_**

**_Uma ameaça maior que Cronos está por vir_**

**_Nove semideuses e duas caçadoras deverão seguir_**

Então a cena mudou para uma em que eu estava caindo em direção as rochas que ficavam no mar."

Acordei no susto e suada, fui em direção ao banheiro e lavei o rosto. Como assim 2 caçadoras? E quem era a dona daquela voz estranha? E como assim eu estava beijando o Leo? Olhei para o reflexo que batia no banheiro e percebi que vinha da lua, me aproximei da janela e fiquei olhando ela lá, sozinha e linda. Depois voltei para o banheiro, tomei um banho para tirar o suor e enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo, eu pensava naquela caixa em cima da pedra. O que era aquilo? Por que seria tão importante a ponto de fazer vários monstros a protegerem? Sai do banho, me vesti e me deitei na cama novamente, ainda pensando no sonho até adormecer.

* * *

**HOMENAGENS:**  
**Carla (filha de Perséfone) -** minha 'sister', minha melhor amiga 3  
**Bruna (filha de Hades) -** a menina que estava na mesa de Hades era a Bruna, uma colega nossa do colégio. Ela quase matou um pombo uma vez, na aula de educação física. Tipo... A gente estava jogando vôlei e a bola que ela lançou bateu na asa do pombo. Daí soubemos, na mesma hora, que ela era filha de Hades.  
**Brenda Sarraipa (filha de Atena) -** nós participamos do grupo do facebook 'Filhos de Atena' e nos demos bem.

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:  
**Obviamente, o garoto na mesa de Zeus é Jason e o garoto na mesa de Hades é Nico. Como eu expliquei no início da fanfic, Jason Grace e Frank Zhang são filhos de deuses gregos (nessa fanfic). E, sim, o que vocês leram agora no final são alguns versos da profecia \o/ Que eu e a Isabel demoramos 2 horas para fazer, conversando no bate-papo do facebook.


	8. Capítulo 6 - A Chegada das Caçadoras

_Desculpem a demora. Eu escrevi meu P.O.V faz umas 2 semanas mas a Isabel só decidiu escrever hoje._

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V**

Amanheceu ensolarado e fiquei alegre ao constatar que não era a única acordada no chalé 6. Nosso chalé era ao lado do chalé 5, correspondente aos filhos de Ares, e do chalé 7, filhos de Apolo.

Olhei para o relógio de ponteiro em forma de coruja pendurado na parede do andar do chalé e vi que ainda eram 5:00. Os outros campistas, de outros chalés, não deviam nem estar sonhando em acordar ainda.

Acho que era algo característico de filhos de Atena, acordar cedo. Hoje eu tinha uma coisa importante a fazer. Sorrí maldosamente.

- CLENERY AINGREMONT, EU VOU TE MATAR! - gritou Ana Clara, levantando-se do chão do chalé 11 (Hermes) e correndo atrás de mim.

Metade dos campistas acordaram com o grito dela. Motivo? Eu me vinguei dela por causa do balde de água que ela me atirou alguns dias atrás para me despertar. Alguns campistas riam da situação. Ana Clara estava com o pijama abarrotado e descabelada, sorte a dela não estar de camisola.

Quem visse não acreditaria que eu apenas virei o colchão dela (olhar falsamente inocente)... Ok, talvez eu tenha colocado uma lagartixa na cama dela... Talvez, quando eu tenha virado o colchão, ela acordou e a lagartixa estava descendo do seu cabelo...

Isabel apareceu entre seus colegas de chalé com uma cara "eu vou matar um hoje", basicamente a cara dela ao acordar. Ela nos olhou sem expressão, revirou os olhos e voltou para dentro do chalé. Ela não estava com o cabelo desalinhado (ela nunca acordava com mau hálito ou descabelada ou com o pijama amassado)... Esquisito!

Inclusive, há algo que precisa aprender sobre mim: sou vingativa. Não é algo característico de Atena (eu acho), muito menos de Edgar.

Ana Clara me alcançou, se jogou em cima de mim e ameaçou cuspir em mim se eu não pedisse desculpas (isso Ana, como você é feminina ¬¬').

No final, Isabel voltou para nos bater (já com uma roupa decente) por acordá-la às 5 da manhã. Quando tudo terminou já eram 5:48. Voltamos para nossos chalés, sem esperanças do sono retornar, e nos trocamos. Ernya me lançou um olhar reprovador enquanto calçava seus tênis all star vermelhos.

Vesti minha roupa básica (camiseta, calça jeans e tênis) e acompanhei minhas colegas até o pavilhão. Isabel e Ana Clara vieram sentar-se ao meu lado em uma hora, sob o olhar reprovador de meus irmãos e campistas de outros chalés.

Percebi Isabel se controlando para não retribuir o olhar ou mandá-los calar a boca ou mandá-los fazer algo pior...

- Por que está me olhando com cara de paisagem? - perguntei à Ana Clara, enquanto comia meu sanduíche, ao perceber que ela me encarava serena

- Todos estão comentando, esperava que vocês soubessem - disse Ana Clara tranquila (vou ficar preparada, se ela se vingar de mim por minha vingança haverá guerra declarada)

- Fala logo, criatura - disse Isabel procurando algo para beber, na mesa

- As caçadoras - começou Ana Clara, mas Isabel começou a engasgar assustada.

Pedi ao copo, à frente de Ana Clara, uma água e entreguei o copo à Isabel que aceitou imediatamente, engolindo o líquido.

- O que você disse? - perguntou rouca

- Bel, tudo bem contigo? - perguntei preocupada.

Ela nos olhou considerando a resposta mas logo depois ela corou furiosamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- As caçadoras - pausou, olhando para Isabel esperando outra interrupção. Recebendo um olhar atravessado - de Ártemis virão ao acampamento. Não se fala de outra coisa desde que Manuela anunciou à Quíron por mensagem de Íris

- O que é mensagem de Íris? - perguntou Isabel

- Um modo de comunicação entre semideuses. Não podemos usar celular porque seríamos rastreadas pelos monstros. Você faz um arco-íris com água, faz uma prece à deusa Íris e joga um dracma na água. O dracma desaparece, você diz com quem você quer falar ou um endereço e a imagem dessa pessoa aparece - explicou Ana Clara

- Quem são as caçadoras e Manuela? - perguntei

- Manuela é filha de Poseidon - foi interrompida novamente

- Irmã do Percy? - perguntou Isabel

- Se ela é filha de Poseidon - respondeu zangada por tantas interrupções - As caçadoras servem à Ártemis (N/A: Ah vá! Nem imaginava!), são imortais e caçam monstros.

- E? Basicamente tudo o que semideuses fazem! - interrompi

- Nós não somos imortais - disse Ana Clara

- Sim, mas caçamos monstros e servimos aos deuses - eu disse

- Continuando - ela disse, aumentando a voz, fingindo que não havia me escutado e que não havia sido interrompida (de novo), ela odiava perder uma discussão para mim - Mas elas tem um preço a pagar pela imortalidade. Ártemis odeia os homens, fora o irmão Apolo. Quer dizer, eu acho que ela não odeia o irmão. Então, todas as caçadoras de Ártemis não namoram nem nada disso. Se se apaixonarem, a benção de Ártemis acaba e elas voltam a ser mortais

Assim, as meninas acharam melhor voltar para as suas mesas, quando Quíron ameaçou se aproximar (para nos dar uma bronca, possivelmente).

Às 16 horas, eu saí da arena de treinamento depois de lutar seguidamente com uma espada emprestada e cheguei até a treinar com minhas duas adagas, que descobri se transformassem em um anel duplo de boca da cor roxa. Mas eu estava muito suada para usá-lo, então guardei-o no bolso.

Carla me deu um tapa no ombro e foi para junto de suas colegas de chalé. Sorri, nós temos nos dado muito bem ultimamente. Eu não me lembro de ter feito uma amizade tão rápido, não sou de confiar nas pessoas de primeira e muito menos sou boa para iniciar uma conversa.

Estava trajando uma regata salmão, um short jeans não muito curto (não gosto de mostrar as pernas), uma toalha branca estava pendurada no meu ombro esquerdo e eu segurava uma garrafa d'água (a mão esquerda segurava e a direita abria a tampa da garrafa).

Milagrosamente, meu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Eu usava meu parceiro de todas as horas: tênis, dessa vez optei por um esportivo. Bebi um gole da garrafa e sequei meu rosto com a toalha. Sentei-me em uma das arquibancadas.

Olhei em volta, vi várias filhas de Afrodite usando shorts extremamente curtos e tops, deixando a barriga à mostra. Isso me deixa tanto intimidada quanto indignada. Intimidada pois não eram muito magra ou bonita comparada à elas. Indignada pois elas pareciam putas.

Lembrei-me de minha época violenta, a época que eu era o menos parecida com Atena do que qualquer outra coisa. Minha época rebelde, acho que a época em que Edgar e Shirlei se casaram. E tinha certeza que era a época em que conheci Isabel.

Eu bebi mais um gole da garrafa, a esvaziando e me levantei indo em direção ao meu chalé. Peguei uma roupa mais confortável (algo que me cobrisse apropriadamente). Podem me chamar de velha porque escuto músicas dos anos 80, mas eu tenho mais cultura que vocês que ficam escutando sertanejo, pagode, samba e funk. Podem me chamar de careta porque eu prefiro uma calça jeans á um short. Eu não ligo! E podem me chamar de nerd porque eu estudo muito e tiro as melhores notas, mas sou mais inteligente que todos os filhos de Afrodite juntos.

Tomei um banho demorado, coloquei uma camisa e uma calça jeans e subi para o 2º andar para ir à biblioteca. Entrei na biblioteca e puxei o livro que era senha da semana.

Peguei um papel reciclado e uma caneta qualquer e pensei em escrever para Edgar... Mas, depois de 5 tentativas, desisti. Peguei alguns livros didáticos das minhas matérias favoritas: história geral (eu lia como se lesse um livro de ficção) e álgebra (peguei um caderno compartilhado e fiz vários cálculos, depois conferia no final do livro para ver se havia acertado).

Uma das coisas que eu mais odiava no colégio: educação física. Primeiro: o uniforme era colado no corpo e o short deixava minhas pernas à mostra. Segundo: eu era péssima em muitos esportes e todos ficavam me criticando.

O que me lembrava que não estava usando meus óculos desde que cheguei ao acampamento, talvez medo de quebrá-los. Eu gostava bastante deles e de usá-los. As coisas que mais gostava no colégio eram as excursões e as olimpíadas de álgebra.

Ouvi a passagem se abrir, revelando Brenda:

- As caçadoras chegaram.

* * *

**Isabel P.O.V**

Acordei com Igor me batendo e falando para eu acordar pois estava havendo uma gritaria no chalé 11, tomara que não seja a Ana Clara por que se for, eu vou espancar ela até a morte. Me levantei e percebi que o chalé estava vazio, como esse povo adora um barraco hein? Fui correndo até lá e quando cheguei, vi a seguinte cena: Uma Ana Clara descabelada correndo atrás de outra garota que pude reconhecer que era a Clery, apenas revirei os olhos e voltei para o chalé, quem elas pensam que são para me acordar? Elas sabem que eu odeio quando me acordam. Deitei na minha cama e comecei a pensar novamente naquele sonho, quem seria uma ameaça maior que Cronos? Por que aquela caixa deixaria o Olimpo em perigo? Depois de 1 hora pensando, decidi que tava na hora do almoço. Cheguei lá junto com Ana Clara, nos sentamos ao lado da Clery e alguns irmãos da mesma começaram a me olhar com reprovação, me segurei para não mandá-los para outro lugar ou revidar o olhar.

- Por que está me olhando com cara de paisagem?- perguntou Clery à Ana.

- Todos estão comentando, esperava que vocês soubessem.- disse a mesma tranquila.

- Fala logo, criatura.- falei quase gritando, odiava suspense.

- As caçadoras..- começou e QUE DIABOS É ISSO? Comecei a engasgar assustada com isso, Clery pediu um copo de água para mim e bebi rapidamente.

- O que você disse?- perguntei tentando entender aquilo.

- Bel, tudo bem contigo?- perguntou Clery preocupada.

Eu olhei para elas considerando mas ao perceber isso, senti me rosto esquentar

e assenti imediatamente.

-As caçadoras..- Ana pausou olhando para mim que recebeu um olhar atravessado meu- de Ártemis virão ao acampamento. Não se fala de outra coisa desde que Manuela anunciou à Quíron por mensagem de Íris.

- O que é mensagem de Íris?- perguntei rapidamente.

-Um modo de comunicação entre semideuses. Não podemos usar celular porque seríamos rastreadas pelos monstros. Você faz um arco-íris com água, faz uma prece à deusa Íris e joga um dracma na água. O dracma desaparece, você diz com quem você quer falar ou um endereço e a imagem dessa pessoa aparece - explicou Ana Clara irritada.

-O que são as caçadoras e Manuela?- Clery perguntou.

- Manuela é filha de Poseidon - foi interrompida novamente.

- Irmã do Percy?- perguntei

- Se ela é filha de Poseidon- respondeu irritada- A caçadoras servem à Ártemis, são imortais e caçam monstros.

-E? Basicamente tudo o que semideuses fazem!- Clery interrompeu.

- Nós não somos imortais.- retrucou Ana

- Sim, mas caçamos monstros e servimos aos deuses.- disse Clery.

- Continuando- Ana aumentou seu tom de voz, sempre perdia para Clery nas discussões.- Mas elas tem um preço à pagar pela imortalidade. Ártemis odeia os homens, fora o irmão Apolo. Quer dizer, eu acho que ela não odeia o irmão. Então, todas as caçadoras de Ártemis não namoram nem nada disso. Se se apaixonarem, a benção de Ártemis acaba e elas voltam a ser mortais.

Depois disso, achei melhor voltar a minha mesa pois Quíron estava se aproximando em nossa direção e obviamente nos mandar voltarmos a nossas mesas.

Às 14:00, decidi ir a Arena que havia no meu chalé ao invés de ir a Arena do acampamento, procurei o botão onde se abria a passagem e entrei. Procurei uma armadura para ficar comigo, depois de minutos escolhendo preferi ficar com uma feita de couro de escorpião, comecei a treinar com minha espada em um manequim de madeira até ele ficar se o braço esquerdo e com vários cortes pelo corpo. Fiquei treinando até Julia ir na Arena e me avisar que as caçadoras haviam chegado, não sei por que mas fiquei nervosa.

Sai do chalé e fui ao Pavilhão esperar a chegada delas. Quando chegaram, a primeira a entrar foi uma garota morena, alta e com um arco nas mãos, em seu cabelo havia uma presilha prateada com pedrinhas vermelhas presa no começo de sua trança. Ela tinha um semblante sério, atrás dela vinha uma garota ruiva com um semblante preocupado, elas logo se instalaram no chalé de Ártemis.

No jantar, as mesmas (as caçadoras) se sentaram na mesa de Ártemis e comeram normalmente. Do nada, uma garota ruiva de cabelos curtos que denominei como a Rachel, amiga do Percy veio correndo em minha direção, então parou na minha frente e perguntou:

- Você é Isabel Leal?

- Sim, sou eu.- falei preocupada.

- Tenho uma missão para você.- falou se afastando e de sua boca e olhos saiu uma fumaça verde e começou a falar com a mesma voz desgastada do meu sonho:

_- "Uma ameaça maior que Cronos está por vir,_

_9 semideuses e 2 caçadoras deverão seguir_

_Uma deixará de seguir aos seus ideais_

_Outra abandonará aos demais_

_Consigo, minha jovem aventureira_

_Levará um amigo de tua confiança,_

_As três pessoas que mais confia,_

_A pessoa que você mais odeia_

_E três desconhecidos_

_Deverão seguir até a antiga civilização_

_Levando a caixa de pandora ao Olimpo_

_Evitando a destruição"_

* * *

Eu e Bel demoramos 1 hora para conseguir fazer essa profecia. Ela foi pronta, acho que mês passado.


	9. Capítulo 7 - O Último Dia

**Clenery P.O.V's**

Sentei na cama e respirei fundo. Estamos no acampamento não faz 1 semana e já vamos sair para uma missão. Eu, concerteza, não estou preparada. Simplesmente travei quando a minha professora de inglês virou uma Equidna. Deixei Isabel à pura sorte. E quando fomos enfrentar o ciclope fui acertada e desmaiei. Como eu posso ajudar as pessoas desse jeito? Como vamos fazer quando estivermos lutando se eu fugir ou desmaiar? Eu não estou preparada! Mas a Isabel me quer nessa missão. Ela confia em mim... O problema é que eu não confio em mim. Não sei o que fazer! No captura à bandeira eu dei sorte, mas mesmo assim ralei o joelho.

Inconscientemente passei a mão pelo joelho que foi ralado há 2 dias atrás. Havia acontecido tanta coisa desde 2 dias atrás que parecia que eu ralei o joelho há meses, mas a dor quando eu tocava no local deixava claro que realmente foram há 2 dias atrás.

Outra coisa que ia atrapalhar muito na missão, um fator bem pequenininho. EU SOU UM DESASTRE! Você se surpreenderia com o número de desastres que posso realizar em 1 hora.

Ouvi Brenda se aproximando:

Porfavor, tome cuidado! A última de nós, filhos de Atena, que saiu em uma missão... Bem... Annabeth não voltou mais - diz Brenda abalada

Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso, Brenda - me levanto desesperada

Você consegue! É filha de Atena! Annabeth apenas não deu sorte... - Brenda tenta me consolar

E o que a faz pensar que EU darei sorte? Eu nunca tenho sorte! - digo

A missão era complicada - diz Brenda - A de vocês...

Buscar a Caixa de Pandora - a interrompi - para impedir que o Olimpo e o mundo todo seja destruído. Eu sei a história da Caixa de Pandora! E é isso que me apavora! Porque eu mal cheguei ao acampamento e já estou indo para uma missão. Se nós, semideuses escolhidos para a missão, falharmos não terão outros semideuses para "continuar" a missão - começo a sussurrar - Se Têmis conseguir obter e abrir a caixa, doenças e tudo de mal no mundo se espalhará. Não haverão deuses que poderão impedir isso! E se a chama do Ocidente se apagar: Adeus, deuses. Adeus, Olimpo!

Eu estava em pânico. Respirei fundo.

Quem as caçadoras escolheram para ir? - perguntei - Você sabe?

Beatriz Denver e Manuela França - respondeu Brenda

Sabemos que seremos eu, Isabel, Ursula e Ana Clara. Essas duas caçadoras. Isabel escolheu Percy e Leo para irem também, o que me surpreende eles se odeiam!

A parte da profecia dizia que tinha que escolher um garoto que ela não suportasse - Brenda se sentou em seu beliche

É, verdade - concordei - São 9 semideuses e 2 caçadoras. Eu, Isabel, Percy, Ursula, Ana Clara e Leo somos 6. Mais as caçadoras somos 8. Faltam 3 semideuses.

"Três desconhecidos"

Ah, que maravilha! - ironizei - Se são desconhecidos como é que... - fiz um gesto qualquer com as mãos

Eles são desconhecidos para Isabel, que é a quem Rachel se referia na profecia

Tá mas eu não conheço alguém que a Isabel não conheça. Do acampamento, digo.

Momentos de silêncio, Brenda estava pensando quando ela exclamou:

Percy!

Nós conhecemos o Percy - franzi o cenho, confusa

Não é isso! Percy pode indicar os 3 semideuses que faltam. Ou 3 semideuses se voluntariam.

Todos estão tão assustados com essa missão quanto eu. Duvido que 3 semideuses irão se voluntariar!

Então você e Isabel falem com Percy! Ele está aqui há bastante tempo! Conhece vários semideuses capazes de ajudar vocês.

Ela se levantou do beliche e saiu, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos. "Será?".

Peguei uma mochila e coloquei roupas, a sacola de couro que meu pai me deu (sinto que será útil), as minhas adagas e uma espada (_"Você não vai conseguir ficar se defendendo com adagas toda hora" argumentou Carla, algumas horas depois de Rachel citar a profecia_).

Entrei no chalé de Ares recebendo olhares fuzilantes.

O que houve? - perguntou Isabel

Precisamos falar com o Percy - declarei.

* * *

**Isabel P.O.V's**

Entrei no chalé com uma sensação estranha de adrenalina. Eu mal podia esperar para a missão começar. Era minha primeira missão! Eu estava ansiosa e, mesmo que não estivesse, jamais admitiria isso.

Avisto Júlia olhando para a parede e começo a arrumar a mochila.

Está de brincadeira comigo? - diz Júlia

Não... Eu acho que é sério - respondo

Ela se vira para mim.

Não estou falando da missão! - rosna - Por que está andando com Jackson?

Ah, ele é legal - dou de ombros

Ele desafiou nosso pai - fala espantada, como se tivesse escutado mal o que eu disse

E?

Ela balança a cabeça em negação.

Você é uma decepção para os filhos de Ares - se levanta e sai do chalé.

Reviro os olhos, neutra. E o que eu tinha a ver com a rixas que meu pai tem?

Ouço o barulho da porta abrindo e percebo que alguns dos meus irmãos olham com raiva para alguém. Olho para trás e vejo Clenery.

O que houve? - pergunto

Precisamos falar com o Percy - responde puxando o meu braço

Mas por que? - pergunto já fora do chalé

Como você espera que concluamos a missão com três semideuses faltando?

Quatro - a corrijo

Se está falando da "pessoa que mais odeia" está na cara que é o Leo. E se não é, não temos tempo para arrumar outra pessoa

Eu não... - paro de falar.

Ela me olha com a sobrancelha erguida.

Não parei para pensar nisso - acrescentei rapidamente.

A última coisa que preciso é que Clery pense que eu não odeio o Leo. É claro que o odeio! Aquele sonho foi apenas um sonho! E nada mais!

Tudo bem... Três semideuses! Percy conhece bem o acampamento. Poderá nos ajudar - ela murmura.

Estou com a sensação de que ela não está falando isso para mim exatamente. Então, Clery começa a andar e eu a sigo. Encontramos Percy um pouco afastado da linha dos chalés.

Hey! - o cumprimento

Hey! - responde meio distraído

Percy, precisamos da sua ajuda - se manifesta Clery

Com o que? - pergunta Percy olhando para a Clery

Bem, a profecia fala dos três desconhecidos. Como a profecia diz: três desconhecidos. Ou seja, não sabemos quem são. Você poderia arrumar três semideuses para a missão? - pergunta Clenery

Talvez - diz Percy voltando a olhar para a frente.

Fica um silêncio constrangedor por menos de um minuto. Até que Percy começa a caminhar.

Vocês não vem? - pergunta andando.

Troco um olhar com Clery e começamos a andar na direção dele. Percy vai passando pelos chalés.

Aonde estamos indo? - pergunto

Chalé de Hades - Percy responde vagamente.

Percebo Clery ficar pensativa. Na boa: o que esse povo anda tomando? Primeiro o Percy agora a Clery. Que eu não seja a próxima!

Paramos em perante um chalé vagamente afastado dos outros. Percy bate na porta e uma menina abre. Ela tinha olhos entre um tom de verde e cinza, nunca pensei que alguém poderia ter uma coloração de olhos desse gênero. Também tinha cabelos negros.

Não está pensando em levar meu irmão para a missão, não é? - diz a garota

Precisamos dele, Bruna - diz Percy - Não vai acontecer nada com ele. Ele sabe se defender.

Bruna fuzilou Percy com o olhar e deu um passo em direção a ele.

Escute aqui, Jackson - aponta o dedo para o rosto dele - Você já está marcado com Ares. Se acontecer alguma coisa com meu irmão estará marcado comigo.

Não vai acontecer nada com ele - tentei intervir, mas ela me ignorou.

Eu poderia jurar que os olhos dela ficaram mais negros do que já eram. Bruna saiu do chalé apressadamente. Eu admito que, quando ela me ignorou, eu fiquei com muita raiva! Nessa hora, para piorar, o Valdez aparece.

O que você está fazendo aqui, criatura desprezível? - pergunto

Eu tô na missão. Quer que eu desenhe para você entender? - Leo responde irônico

Reviro os olhos. Idiota!

Vocês vem ou não? - pergunta Percy entrando no chalé, eu e Leo o seguimos. Olho para trás.

Você não vem? - pergunto para a Clery

Vou ficar esperando aqui fora mesmo - ela responde.

Dou de ombros e volto a seguir Percy e Leo. Esse último contra minha vontade.

Ela não falou nada... Suponho que ele esteja aqui - Percy diz para nós dois

Isso é invasão de chalé - diz um garoto

Quem é que segue essa regra? - pergunta Percy

Você é o Nico? - pergunto

Não existem muitos filhos de Hades - responde Nico

Obviamente... - murmuro

Não era para ter muitos filhos de Poseidon e Zeus também - diz Percy

Chama isso de muito? - pergunto

Para filhos dos três grandes: sim, é muito - responde Percy

Um tratado jurado pelo rio Estige... Se alguém quebrar tem sérias consequências - murmura Leo

Sabe, eu ainda estou esperando as consequências - Nico sorri - Não que eu esteja reclamando. E, tecnicamente, meu pai não quebrou o tratado. Pelo menos, não comigo.

Bem, quer participar de uma missão? - pergunto encurtando a conversa

Nossa! Nem um pouco direta você, hein? - diz Leo irônico, com os braços cruzados

Cala a boca, desgraça - digo.

Nico olha para o Percy em um olhar de acusação.

Ei! Não fui eu dessa vez! - diz Percy com os braços levantados como em um sinal de rendição

Tá, né - diz Nico desconfiado

É... Você é um dos desconhecidos - diz Percy

Ah, valeu! - ironiza Nico

Sairemos amanhã de manhã - digo - Faltam os outros dois

Percy está muito enigmático hoje - diz Leo.

Percy sai do chalé e eu, Leo e Clery o seguimos.

Agora vamos para o chalé de Zeus - declara Percy

É impressão minha ou cada um dos três grandes tem um filho e uma filha? - pergunta Clery

Basicamente... Sabe aquela caçadora? Sem ser a líder? É irmã do Percy - Leo responde Clery

Hum... - digo desinteressada

Nós já sabíamos - diz Clery simpática.

Como? Apenas me responda: como a minha melhor amiga consegue ser amiga desse... Traste? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Quando chegamos ao chalé de Zeus nem precisamos bater na porta, pois Ursula estava de saída.

Oi? - pergunta Ursula meio tensa

Onde está o Jason? - pergunta Percy

Suspeitei que diria isso - Ursula suspira - Ele e Frank estão na arena - e, quando nos viramos, ela acrescenta - Vai me chamar para a farra? - pergunta para mim

Óbvio, meu amor! - respondo.

Então, Ursula nos acompanha até a arena.

Duvido que Frank aceite - Ursula diz para Percy.

WHAT? Eles não estão se dando patada? Não estão brigando? Poxa, Ursula! Acabou com a minha diversão!

Ah, vai ter que aceitar! - Percy responde civilizadamente

É o seu irmãozinho - diz para mim

Acho que sei quem é... - respondo pensativa.

Puta merda! Estou ficando pensativa igual ao Percy e a Clery. Eu disse que isso pegava!

Quem? Jason ou Frank? - pergunta a retardada da Clery

Frank, idiota - respondo

Não devia xingar seu irmão assim - Ursula zomba.

Ursula sai andando.

Eu xinguei a Clery - murmuro

Já vi que o tratamento é VIP - brinca Leo

Quem é que tá viadagem agora? - pergunta Percy.

Eu perdi alguma coisa? Olho estranho para os dois. Deve ser piada particular. Acho que foi algo que eles disseram mais cedo. Leo empurra o Percy.

Os dois são gays! Pronto! - diz Ursula.

Começamos a entrar na arena e vejo várias pessoas lutando. Posso ouvir Percy murmurar, ainda:

Não é o que você achava...

E percebi que a Ursula, mesmo à distância, escutou porque ela corou e desviou o olhar.

Ali eles! - ela aponta para dois garotos lutando com espadas em um canto da arena - Tenho que ir - diz indo na direção contrária.

Nós três nos aproximamos deles.

Hey, vocês são Frank e Jason, certo? - pergunto

Por que diabos estou com a mania de ficar perguntando isso para todo mundo? Na moral, tá ficando chato e repetitivo! Acho que Leo pensou a mesma coisa.

Imagina! - ironiza Leo - A Ursula apontou e estava mentindo!

Olho para o Leo.

Você quer perder o seu "amiguinho"? - pergunto.

Jason segura o riso.

Esses dois ainda vão se matar - diz Clery

Bem - me viro para Jason e Frank - Vocês aceitam participar da missão?

Ok - responde Jason sem hesitar

É O QUE? - pergunta Frank assustado

A missão de ontem, tapado - responde Leo dando um tapa na cabeça de Frank

Uma missão para salvar o Olimpo, aceita? - pergunto novamente

Ah! Vamos lá, Frank - pede Jason

Por favor! - imploro

Percy e Clery apenas reviram os olhos para a nossa atitude animada.

Se eu morrer... - começa Frank mas eu o interrompo

Não deixaremos isso acontecer, ok? - digo

Sabe... - diz Leo - Acho que vou acender uma fogueira aqui

NÃO! - grita Frank - EU ACEITO!

Olho estranho para o Frank e vejo que Clery tem a mesma atitude. Enquanto, Percy e Jason olham repreensores para Leo.

Ótimo! - sorri Leo - Vou indo...

Leo sai andando calmamente.

Graças a Zeus - pronuncio

Não diga o nome dele, idiota - diz Clenery - É 'Di Immortalis'

Ah, desculpa!

Se bem que 'Di Immortalis' seria para uma expressão de espanto não para uma expressão de alívio, não? Ah, meu pai! Tô andando tempo demais com a Clery.

Partiremos amanhã, ok? - reforço para os presentes

Ah! Isso me deixa muito tranquilo - Frank resmunga.

Reviro os olhos.

Vai dar tudo certo! - diz Percy tentando nos animar

Isso se o Leo e a Isabel não se matarem no meio da missão - diz Clery

Eu vou matar aquele garoto - concordo

Ou você e a Denver - diz Percy.

Eu rio. Clenery olha confusa para Percy.

Não sei do que está falando - diz Clery

QUE FOME! - grito desesperada assustando Frank e Jason

Nossa! - exclama Jason - Precisa de todo esse escândalo?

Sim, porque eu posso morrer se eu não mor... Digo, se eu não comer - digo

Se você não morrer? - Clery começa a rir

Arg! Eu errei

Senhorita esfomeada, não tá na hora. E não temos uma cozinha 24 horas - diz Percy

Viram? - digo dramática - Eu vou morrer antes de ir para a missão. Da hora a vida!

Frank parece que se acalmou um pouco.

Percy, pede para o Leo não fazer mais aquilo, tá? - Frank sussurra

Calma, ele só estava brincando - diz Percy.

Eu começo a me lembrar de algumas conversas que tive no chalé de Ares e tento iniciar uma conversa com os meninos.

Frank, me disseram que você é um Transformista, é verdade? - pergunto.

Clery, Jason e Percy começam a gargalhar. Os olho confusa.

O que foi? - pergunto

Bel, essa frase saiu de outro jeito - Clery diz gargalhando.

Coro um pouco ao perceber o sentido que a frase levou.

Ah, foda-se! - digo

Realmente... Tem duplo sentido - diz Jason rindo

Essa gente é muito fofoqueira - diz Percy já recuperado enquanto a retardada da Clery e Jason continuavam rindo

Desculpe - peço a Frank que também ficou envergonhado - Não sei fazer a pergunta, mas me entenderam, né?

Frank - chama Clery com uma expressão séria e valentona - Você se transforma em animais? - ela volta para a expressão divertida - Tão mais simples!

Ela estava me imitando ¬¬ Vou deixar passar essa! A Clenery está parecendo a Ana Clara agora.

Cala a boca - digo para a Clery mas repito a pergunta - Frank, você se transforma em animais?

Vocês se contrariam em tudo o que falam? - Jason pergunta enquanto Frank acne a cabeça para mim confirmando

Aham - respondo na mesma hora que Clenery. Depois acrescento - Caralho, que maneiro! - isso foi minha resposta para a resposta do Frank a minha pergunta. Você me entendeu!

Uma filha de Atena e uma filha de Ares. Você queria o que? - diz Percy como se fosse óbvio.

É, era meio óbvio. E nosso grupo está dividido entre duas conversas... Parece não se decidir do que falar. Então eu escuto o grito:

NÃO É MUITO DIFÍCIL DESCOBRIR QUEM É A FILHA DE ARES NESSE CASO

Quem adivinhar quem foi o retardado que gritou isso ganha uma balinha. Mentira, não ganha não! Se você disse Valdez estava completamente certo!

Olho para trás ameaçadora e percebo que o Leo começou a correr no momento que gritou a frase. E os retardados da Clery, Jason, Percy e Frank começam a gargalhar.

Ele irá perder o "amiguinho" dele - resmungo

Não faça isso - aconselha Jason ainda rindo.

Reviro os olhos.

Tem certeza de que o Leo é filho de Hefesto? - pergunta Clery - Os irmãos dele parecem tão... Sérios

Eles são normais - digo

São carrancudos - contradiz Clery.

Jason dá de ombros. E, assim, se passou o nosso último dia no acampamento meio - sangue. Denver e Clenery tiveram uma discussão, Ana Clara me deu um puta susto que eu quase arranquei o braço dela, Ursula e Percy brigaram um pouco renovando minhas esperanças de infernizar a Ursula futuramente... Foi meio constrangedor voltar para o chalé por causa da briga que tive com Júlia. Mesmo dormindo próximas, ela me ignorou. E eu, com meu orgulho grande, também a ignorei. Então, não teve despedida com ela.

* * *

**Clenery P.O.V's**

Assim que cheguei ao chalé de Atena, não pude não absorver os detalhes. Eu havia passado menos de uma semana e eu já considerava aquele o meu lar.

Qual é a história da Annabeth? - pergunto para a Brenda que parece um pouco surpresa

Não deveria ficar se atormentando desse jeito - diz Brenda - A sua missão será bem sucedida!

Eu só quero saber...

Brenda suspira e olha para a lua lá fora.

Mamãe a convocou para alguma missão que ela não podia contar para ninguém - conta Brenda - Então ela foi para essa missão e nunca mais voltou. Simples assim.

Mas por que ela não podia contar a ninguém sobre a missão? - pergunto estranhando

Provavelmente Quíron sabia. Mas ninguém podia saber. Annabeth disse que perderia a "pista". Alguma coisa do tipo. Foi o máximo que ela falou.

Balanço a cabeça tentando absorver a informação.

Eu sei que idiota pensar isso, mas... Todos acham que ela está morta. Mas... A missão dela era na Grécia. E é onde vocês vão - ela dá uma pausa - Procure Annabeth. Nem que seja uma resposta definitiva para dizer que ela está morta. Porque eu não acredito sem provas.

Olho para a Brenda e percebo que ela ficou realmente abalada com isso então concordo com a cabeça.

Eu prometo!

Brenda balança a cabeça e deita na cama.

Boa noite, Brenda - digo me cobrindo

Boa noite - ela me responde com a voz embargada.

De repente, me sinto mal por ter feito ela contar a história. O que posso fazer para compensar isso é procurar sobre Annabeth, minha irmã.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Peço desculpas pela demora para o capítulo sair. Acontece que me dei 1 mês de férias e, o resto, a Isabel não quis colaborar. Ou seja, eu escrevi o capítulo inteiro sozinha. Qualquer erro ortográfico me avisem por review! E essas bolinhas aí no lugar do " - " eu não tive tempo nem paciência para trocar. Mas deu para vocês entenderem que é um -, né?


End file.
